Here I Am
by Chevce
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta labil anak Twice dan BTS. Bad Summary. (BTS x TWICE: TaeChae/JungChae/HopeChae)


Cast: Kim Taehyung x Son Chaeyoung x Jeon Jungkook x Jung Hosoek

Other Cast: TWICE's member & BTS's member

Pairing: TaeChae/JungChae/HopeChae

Genre: Romance(?)

Lenght: Chapter 1

Here I Am

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

#ChaeyoungPOV

Red carpet. Jalanan dengan serba warna merah. Warna yang kusukai lebih dari apapun. Namun, banyak kejadian memalukan yang terjadi dijalanan ini. Untung saja aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, semoga saja tidak. Saat ini aku melewati red carpet dengan rasa yang lebih canggung dari biasanya dan aku tau penyebabnya. Itu semua karena hal itu dan itu membuatku deg-degan lebih saat aku melihat cogan(?)

"Young-ah." Panggil seseorang

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari orang yang memanggilku dan ternyata itu Nayeon eonni. Ia menyerahkan mic padaku pertanda bahwa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang penampilanku saat ini yang berubah drastis

"Chaeyoung-ssi kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanya mc

"Ahh." Aku menjedanya untuk memikirkan kata yang pas

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memotong ini dari dulu namun baru terlaksana sekarang." Aku berhenti untuk melihat reaksi member

"Aku sedikit sakit karena ini namun aku tetap memotongnya karena aku menginginkannya. Dan maaf jika ini menganggu para penggemarku maupun Twice." Jeda sekali lagi

"Namun, aku berharap kalian tetap mengatakan ini cantik walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Gamsahamnida." ucapku mengakhiri dengan membungkuk hormat

Hahh, lega rasanya mengatakan hal itu walaupun dengan perasaan takut. Setelah beberapa interview dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada member lain aku tetap memasang wajah tersenyum bahagia pada semua orang yang ada disana. Dan kami pun masuk keruangan yang telah disiapkan dan meja kami bersebelahan dengan BTS sunbaenim. Kami membungkuk hormat, mereka pun berlaku hormat pula. Tatapanku berhenti saat memandang mata onyx itu. Mata yang selalu membuatku merasa malu ataupun senang. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, hehehe

.

.

*AtDorm

"Eonni-yaaaa." Panggilku manja

"Hm?" tanggapan Mina eonni

"Oppa itu membuatku gila eonniii."Ucapku sambil berguling-guling dikasur. Mina eonni itu roomate ku dan member terdekat denganku jadi aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tidak semuanya deng.

"Kau memang gila Young-ah." Ucapnya santai

"Eonni." Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Serius eonni. Aku menyukai mereka." Finally aku mengatakan itu

"Kau memang gila Son Chaeyoung. Bagaimana bisa kau meyukai keduanya bahkan mereka sangat berbeda? Pikirkan hal yang membuatmu menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Jelas Mina eonni

"Heum..."

"Tae oppa orang yang manis dan dia tidak secara langsung memberi perhatian namun ia juga membuatku kesel. Soalnya kalo dia lagi tour dia tak pernah mengabari ku terlebih dahulu dan ia juga kadang membuatku ngefly dengan suara maupun kata-katanya." Tuturku

"Bagaimana dengan Kokkie?" tanya Mina eonni

"Ah dia selalu membuatku bahagia eon, bahkan dengan semua tingkahnya yang aneh bisa membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Dia jarang membuatku kesal. Pernah waktu itu dia membuatku kesal dengan mengatakan jika Nayeon eonni lebih lucu dibanding aku. Kan aku jadi keki eon."Ucapku sambil berpout ria

"Pilihan yang susah." Ucap Mina eonni

"Ah eonni gak asik ah. Mau tidur aja, bye." Jawabku ketus

.

.

#TaePOV

*AtRoomVMin

"Min." Panggilku

"Kenapa Tae?" tanya Jimin menghadapku

"Aku dan Kokkie menyukai orang yang sama." Ujarku sambil merebahkan diri disofa

"Aku mengetahuinya Tae. Anggota Twice si rapper yang rambut pendek kan?" ujarnya memastikan

"Ia punya nama Min, namanya Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung." Ucapku agak keki

"Ya ya ya up to you."

Toktoktok (suara pintu diketuk)

"Masuk Kook." Ujar Jimin

Aku? Hanya kaget. Bagaimana Jimin tau kalo itu Jungkook? Apa ia punya mata diluar? Atau punya mata yang bisa berjalan? Atau...

"Hyung-deul gimana ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil merebahkan badannya di kasur

"Ntahlah Kook." Itu jawabanku

"Aku saranin salah satu dari kalian mengalah saja, toh ada anggota lain yang lebih cantik dari dia." Itu ucapan Jimin

BUKKK

"Aish kepalaku bisa benjol karena kalian. Itu hanya saranku saja." Lanjutnya sambil mengusak kepalanya

"Tae-hyung saja mengalah ya." Ucap Jungkook

"Mana bisa begitu. Aku yang kenal dia duluan kook. Mending kau saja, kau kan mengatakan Nayeon lucu. Pacari saja dia." Ucapku membela diri. Enak saja dia

"Aish itu hanya karena aku ingin membuat Youngie cemburu hyung. Youngie bahkan lebih imut dengan style terbarunya." Ujar Jungkook

"WHAT? Apa-apaan kau memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak cocok jika yang memanggil itu kau kokkie." Ujarku sedikit marah

"Terserah diriku." Ujarnya sambil keluar kamar

"Besok aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Jangan harap kau menang Tae sialan hyung." Lanjutnya

"YAK! Dasar maknae sialan kau." Ucapku melempar bantal kearah Jimin(?)

"Sialan kau Tae." Ujar Jimin

Aku hanya terkekeh menatap sahabatku itu. Kasian sekali dia masih jomblo. Padahal aku juga wkwkwk. Tidak, aku akan menyatakannya duluan daripada si maknae kurang asem itu. Enak saja dia merebut kecenganku. Sok manly padahal masih pake popok. Masih suka menangis lagi

Aku mengambil hp, berniat untuk mengirim pesan pada Chaeyoung.

 _To: Kecengan imut_

 _Apa kau sudah tidur? Jika iya, mimpikan aku. Dan bisakah besok aku menemuimu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Aku akan menunggu di depan dorm mu besok pagi, sampai ketemu besok_

Ah, lega rasanya telah menghubunginya walaupun hanya lewat pesan tapi tak masalah

'Mimpikan aku Youngie.'

Dan selanjutnya aku terlelap dalam tidurku dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahku

.

.

.

TBC

Wahhh padahal ini mau dijadiin oneshoot biar gak kebanyakan hutang. Eh, malah jadi chapter soalnya aku bingung nentuin mana yang jadi pairing final. Susah menentukan antara Taehyung atau Jungkook atau J-Hope, tapi kalo kalian punya saran kasih aja ke aku ya. Butuh saran kalian guys biar aku bisa nentuin pairing finalnya hehehe

Ps: ini bikin straight soalnya ada yang minta. Bukan minta sih, katanya dia mau baca ff bikinanku tapi karena yang sebelumnya boylove jadi dia gak mau. Dan jadilah ff ini

Pss: ff ini terinspirasi dari rp. Lagi kepincut sama fams(Taehyung) (J-Hope) dan temen(Jungkook). Dan kebetulan chara yang kita mainin sama maka jadilah ff ini

Psss: ini aku langsung publish semua ff nya. Biar deh hutangnya banyak yang penting kalian senang. Tenang aku gak bakal kabur kok, semoga aku cepet selesain ff nya

Review?


End file.
